


Zoomies

by CabbageCommander



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageCommander/pseuds/CabbageCommander
Summary: The buzz crawls from the tip of her tail up her spine and she tears across the ground, reveling in the power of her own limbs.





	Zoomies

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh, Idk where this came from other than: What if Catra got the zoomies? So...yeh. On with the show!

The tension builds in her blood, races in pulses across her skin, standing her fur on end. Her breathing turns short and shallow; unbidden, her claws extend and refuse to retract. The muscles of her legs bunch beneath her and she doubles over to all fours before launching herself forward. She tears circles around the nearly empty barracks room. Now and again she stops, tense and ridged, before a muscle will twitch and she tears a new path around the room, reveling in the strange, unwarranted adrenaline rush.

On their shared bunk Adora giggles, watching her race through the room.

She grins and giggles too, until a shadow strings her up by one leg.

“Be still, child.” The shadows hiss, sizzling like the red lightning that races through her veins, tracing the paths adrenaline had run seconds earlier.

When she is set down, she stays unmoving until the shadows are empty again. When she does move, she slinks slowly back to bed, no longer possessed with the euphoria of movement.

-

Adora is gone.

Adora is _gone._

Adora is _GONE._

The information races through her mind like a mantra. It sparks and tingles in her nerves and suddenly she needs to move.

_Move_.

_MOVE_.

There is no room for other thoughts beyond blind, gut-melting panic. She’s racing around the room, stopping to blink wide eyed into the shadows and corners of the barracks, but it only causes the nerve-rending anxiety to run wild again.

She doesn’t stop until her lungs are burning and her muscles refuse to carry her any further. She collapses on the flood a few steps away from her bunk.

Hers alone now.

“Pathetic.” The shadows hiss.

-

She breathes in the warm, summer air. The sun on her fur feels so intensely different than the cramped stifling heat of the Fright Zone. It brings the familiar buzz to her veins. Her tail twitches anxiously behind her. She resists for a moment, her eyes instinctively searching for shadows. But there are none. The world is bright and open around her. The buzz crawls from the tip of her tail up her spine and she tears across the ground, reveling in the power of her own limbs. Dirt and grass come up in clods from her claws. She flies into a stop, spinning and panting. Her muscles bunch before she throws herself back into movement once more.

There are no shadows here to hiss and stop her.


End file.
